


Stomachaches

by Ghoul_FunGhoul



Category: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Comic)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 01:58:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7414420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghoul_FunGhoul/pseuds/Ghoul_FunGhoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "I can't believe you got each other sick"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stomachaches

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lionheart (cruel_oath)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cruel_oath/gifts).



When Fun Ghoul woke up in the morning with Kobra Kid’s arms wrapped around them, they quickly pushed his arms off. Usually, they wouldn’t mind, but they were feeling extremely hot and the added warmth from Kobra was making them feel more nauseous. 

Ghoul sat up, but as soon as they did so, they had to stop themself from throwing up. 

“ _ Fuck _ ,” they groaned and laid back down next to Kobra. They shut their eyes tight and and tried not to focus on the overall shitty feeling that was growing in their stomach. 

They were pretty used to it happening, but Ghoul just wasn’t in the mood for it. They opened their eyes and looked over at Kobra who looked just as miserable in his sleep as Ghoul felt. They rolled onto their side, groaning as they did so, and placed the back of their hand on his forehead. He was burning up. 

Ghoul groaned loudly and dropped their hand onto Kobra’s neck. He jumped in his sleep and then snapped his eyes open. He looked around and saw Ghoul next to him, looking paler than usual. 

“Ghoul?” he asked groggily. “You ‘kay?” Kobra turned on his side so that he was facing them, but as soon as he did, Ghoul saw the color drain from his face.

Rolling away, Ghoul tried to sit up again--this time with better luck. “Please don’t throw up on me,” they said. “There’s a lot of things I can handle, but that’s  _ not _ one of them.”

Kobra rolled over again, onto his stomach, and groaned into his jacket that he’d been using as a pillow. He huffed loudly and then turned his head to glare at Ghoul. “Did you fucking get me sick?”

Ghoul shrugged their shoulders, then tilted their head against the wall. The longer they sat there, the sicker they felt. “Didn’t seem to be a problem last night,” they smirked before pulling their knees to their chest. They knew it would pass within a couple days, but Ghoul still hated how constantly they were getting sick and felt a little bit guilty that Kobra had to go through it this time.

They started to get up, but they felt so tired that they almost fell back down. They and Kobra had stayed up late the night prior, and with the sickness didn’t get very good sleep. Either way, Ghoul knew Cherri Cola wasn’t supposed to be back until later in the afternoon, so if they wanted to feel a little better, they were going to have to make their own tea.

But as they started to pad over to the box where Cherri kept the tea, Ghoul felt their stomach drop. They groaned as they collapsed to the floor and quickly pulled an empty bin towards them as they threw up what little was in their stomach.

“Fun Ghoul?” Kobra asked from the side of the room. 

“Y-eah,” they tried to keep themself from hurling again.

“W- will you make me some tea?”

Ghoul sat up and narrowed their eyes at him, then sighed, knowing that Kobra wasn’t used to being as sick as they were, and tried to get back up. By the time they finally reached the box and walked towards the front of the shop to ask Tommy for hot water, Ghoul was feeling worse than before. They knew if they didn’t rest for a while, they’d probably pass out or throw up again, but they were determined to make tea for Kobra.

As Ghoul got to the door, though, they started to fall forward.

“Ghoul!” Kobra called out but couldn’t muster the energy to actually get up. Before they could hit the ground, Cherri showed up right in time to catch them.

“Fun Ghoul?” Cherri picked them up and jostled them around, hoping they hadn’t fainted. “Ghoul? You alright?”

They groaned and tried to get out of his arms, but Cherri wasn’t letting go. “‘M fine.”

Cherri rolled his eyes and carried Ghoul back over to Kobra. “Are you _ both _ sick?”

Kobra nodded and pointed at Ghoul. “Their fault,” he mumbled.

Ghoul felt like they were going to throw up again, but they were still able to raise an eyebrow at him. “Really? ‘Cause I’m pretty sure you weren’t too concerned with getting sick last night.”

Kobra shot them a death glare, but Ghoul was already smiling weakly as the memory played through their mind.

 

Cherri had left that afternoon to deliver supplies to the North of Zone 5 and had told them he wouldn’t be back until the next day. So that night, Ghoul and Kobra met in his room anyway. 

It was already dark out by the time they’d both arrived, but as soon as Ghoul saw Kobra, they had him backed against the wall, with their fingers tangled in his short hair. They kissed him until he pulled away and gasped for air, then Ghoul started kissing along his jawline, his neck. 

“ _ Ghoul _ , I swear-”

They cut them off with another sloppy kiss. When Ghoul leaned away, with a smirk on their face, Kobra pouted his bottom lip out. It didn’t take long after for both of them to start tearing off each other’s clothes.

 

“I can’t believe you got each other sick,” Cherri shook his head as he brought them both cups of tea.

Ghoul grabbed the blanket Kobra had just thrown down and wrapped themself with it. “You’re just jealous you didn’t get any last night.”

Cherri handed them the warm tea. “Maybe I’m  _ glad _ I wasn’t here last night,” he said as he gave Kobra his tea. “I literally leave for  _ one _ night,” he rolled his eyes. “Think you two can manage to rest while I help Tommy around the shop for a couple minutes? I promise, I’ll check in-”

“ _ Cherri _ ,” Ghoul scolded. “We’ll be fine, I’ve dealt with this before.”

They saw Cherri nervously glance at Kobra--who  _ hadn’t _ actually had to deal with Ghoul’s stomachaches before. He always got nervous when either of them got a fever, but this was worse especially for Kobra.

“Cherri,” Ghoul smiled faintly, feeling more and more tired as they drank more tea.

“Plus,” Kobra said, scooting over towards Ghoul so they could share the blanket. “We  _ all _ know you’re going to be in here every thirty seconds to check on us.” He laid his head in the crook of Ghoul’s neck and shivered next to them.

“You bet your bottom dollar, I will,” Cherri smiled at them and went back into the main part of the shop.

Ghoul yawned and tilted their head onto Kobra’s. “Get some sleep, kiddo,” they whispered to him, already starting to fall asleep themself. They didn’t know if he actually did fall asleep because they were out before Cherri even made his first check in.


End file.
